I Am Not My Hair: Criminal Minds
by sissouthernink1994
Summary: Because the heart beats under a covering of hair, of fur, feathers, or wings, is it, for that reason, to be of no account? - Jean Paul
1. Intro

I Am Not My Hair: Criminal Minds

This is the second volume of my "hair series". "Anatomy of an Up-do" is my first featuring the ladies of CSI: Miami, NCIS: Los Angeles and CSI: NY. It was based on my experiences of growing out my hair and the Memphis heat. This second volume is based on a favorite song by artist called "I Am Not My Hair". If you follow her career (and pay attention to the song) then you know she has had a few hair changes. So let's see how the people of Criminal Minds and NCIS deal with long hair. Each is a drabble (300 words after the A/N) and based on a quote.

Also, if you are on Twitter you can follow me (at symbol) **sissouthernink.** I will follow you back.

**Summary:** "Because the heart beats under a covering of hair, of fur, feathers, or wings, is it, for that reason, to be of no account?"- Jean Paul


	2. Spencer

**Disclaimer: **See Intro

**Warning: **None

**Summary:** "Because the heart beats under a covering of hair, of fur, feathers, or wings, is it, for that reason, to be of no account?"- Jean Paul

**A/N:** Drabble with 300 words starting after the quote. I couldn't write this and not include Spencer. It's in his POV. How do you like his hair cut from this past season?

Chapter 1: Spencer

"_**My concern today is not with the length of a person's hair but with his conduct."**_

– **Richard Nixon**

It's a beautiful day as Lilli and I walk to the beauty shop. I'm doing something I haven't done before. We walk in and sit. I greet the stylists and when asked what I'm getting I reply,

"A haircut please." When the next chair is available, I get some confusing looks as I walk to it.

"_**You're**_ getting the haircut?" She asks.

"Yes; hasn't been cut in over ten years and it's about time." She shrugs and asks how short. "Just short of buzz, I guess. Oh, you do participate in the 'Locs of Love' program correct?" She says yes and I smile. My daughter's face is a question.

"Papa, what's 'Locs of Love'?"

"It's a company that provides wigs and hairpieces for people who have lost their hair because of cancer treatments." The stylist begins and my hair falls.

"You're cutting it _all _off?" Lilli asks.

"Most if it. I hope they get several wigs out of it. Besides, it'll grow back." I watch as Lilli plays with her own long braid. Being bi-racial, her hair has grown to the middle of her back.

"Do they make wigs for kids?"

"Absolutely."

"How many wigs can they make from my hair?"

"Good question. I don't know."

"Papa, may I donate my hair?" The beautician stops cutting and we both look at Lilli.

"Are you sure you want to sweetie?"

"It grows back, right?" I nod. "If you bless someone, blessings come back, right?"

"Excellent! You remembered." I reply.

"Good." She smiles and hops into the now empty chair next to me.

"Not too short, please." I say to the stylist and he nods.

Our hearts are light and we are all smiles. Simon and Daniel are surprised to see Lilli's hair just below her ears and my hair above mine.

**A/N2:** Not part of the 300. If you want to read a little more about Spencer, check out his chapter in my fic "Dreams."


	3. Emily

**Disclaimer: **See Intro

**Warning: **None

**Summary:** "Because the heart beats under a covering of hair, of fur, feathers, or wings, is it, for that reason, to be of no account?"- Jean Paul

**A/N:** Drabble with 300 words starting after the quote. I like Emily and I hear she's coming back this fall. All is from Emily's POV. The part of the quote in the brackets [ ] are added in and not part of the original quote.

Chapter 2: Emily

"_**Surely the fact that a uniformed police officer is wearing his [her] hair below his [her] collar will make him [her] no less identifiable as a policeman [woman]." **_

–**Thurgood Marshall**

This is just great. A combat class full of men. No, make that **boys**. A class full of boys. Young, stupid, stubborn, rude **boys** who think that they are men. _**And**_ think they want to be FBI Agents. That's the **last** time I lose a bet to Derek Morgan.

Not only are they the afore mentioned things, they are immature and must think I'm deaf. I hear Every. Single. Sexist. Thing they're saying about me. What century are they _from_? Do they _really_ think women can't be FBI Agents? Wow.

"When did they start letting girls in this class?"

"We promise to take it easy on you sweetheart."

"Hey Veronica, aren't you supposed to be shopping with Betty or something?" The class bursts into laughter. I pull my hair into my usual ponytail, just like I do when we are in pursuit and walk to this wanna-be agent.

"Veronica? Really? That's all you got?" He gave me the stupid look. I'm guessing that move wasn't a real stretch for him. "You've got one thing right; I'd rather be shopping but I lost a bet to Agent Morgan and now I'm stuck teaching combat to you _morons_ this morning." I watch as their mouths drop.

"What?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm SSA Emily Prentiss. I'm a profiler with the BAU."

"Ha," he scoffed, "what qualifies **you** to teach this class?"

"Well, I speak seven languages; I've lived and worked all over the world, even some Secret Service detail. Plus I already know what you have yet to learn."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Great, a freakin' comedian. Therefore, I show him by punching his gut, sweeping his leg so he falls, two kicks to the side and he's in position for arrest.

"Lesson one: Pay attention to your surroundings and unsub."


	4. JJ

**Disclaimer: **See Intro

**Warning: **None

**Summary:** "Because the heart beats under a covering of hair, of fur, feathers, or wings, is it, for that reason, to be of no account?"- Jean Paul

**A/N:** Drabble with 300 words starting after the quote. JJ's POV.

Chapter 3: Jennifer (JJ)

"_**Everybody has a bad hair day, but us girls still like to be told we look nice even if we don't feel like we do."**_

**-Cat Deeley**

Finally home. After three days of travel, chasing unsubs barely a shower- I just want to take a long hot relaxing bath. I want to try out that new treatment Pen told….me….about... Would you look at this mess? How much of a mess can a toddler and a grown man make? There are clothes everywhere and is this Henry's cup? Ewww, _what was __**in**__ this?_

I leave for three days and this place looks like a pig's sty! **Ridiculous!** Will had better have a good, no a _great_ explanation for this. Let me start cleaning. Wonder how bad does the kitchen look. What's dripping? Brown stuff dripping from the ceiling? _What the hell…?_ Ewww it stinks and now it's in my hair! Great my phone is ringing. The day care says Henry is sick and I have to pick him up. I don't have time to shower, let me just grab this towel and wipe this mess… Oh, God this stinks too!

Back at the BAU, the daycare workers are looking at me funny. I lean down to pick up Henry and the first thing he does is vomit…**in my hair**. And there goes his lollipop, sticking in my bangs. Whose idea was it to give a sick kid this kind of candy?

On the way to the car, a bird passes over. Bird crap. **In my hair**. I can't believe this is happening to me. We're in the car going home. Almost there Henry and…why is the car stopping? And six houses from ours. Now I've got to walk with a sick toddler. Is that thunder? _**Really God?**_ By the time we reach the house, Will arrives as I'm trying to unlock the door. His only words to me…The way you look, with your hair wet, is just lovely.


	5. Penelope

**Disclaimer: **See Intro.

**Warning: **A little language

**Summary:** "Because the heart beats under a covering of hair, of fur, feathers, or wings, is it, for that reason, to be of no account?"- Jean Paul

**A/N:** Drabble with 300 words starting after the quote. From Penelope's POV.

Chapter 4: Penelope

"_**I'm not offended by all the dumb-blonde jokes because I'm not dumb. I'm also not blonde."**_

**-Dolly Parton**

First impressions are everything. And you don't get a second chance to make the first one. Looks can be deceiving. Change is good, and necessary. People are like onions, there are layers and layers beneath the skin. What you see, is not always what you get. You can't judge a book by it's cover. And why would you want to?

My natural black hair and pale skin made me look like a Goth before Goth was even popular. I hated it. It made me seem like I wasn't a fun person. I'm the most fun person I know. And you know this. When my parents died, my hair matched my mood. I was dark and dreary, sad and depressed. So I made a change. People always say blondes have more fun. Or is it that they _are_ more fun? Anywho, going blonde was good. People who didn't know me assumed that I was a party girl (party = fun which I liked) but they also assumed that I was a party girl (party = boozer/druggie sex addict, which I didn't like). Others assumed that I was clueless. How dare they?

They have no idea that what I can do with a computer. I could turn (enter favorite/least favorite government initials here) on their ass. Did you ever see the movie "War Games"? Yeah, I could sooo start World War (enter number here). Yeah, I'm that good.

Brunettes are perceived to be reliable, dependable, even-tempered and intelligent. You know about blondes (I don't indentify with being dumb and clueless). Redheads are perceived to be feisty, opinionated, and seductive. After dying my hair red, I don't know which I like better. What people don't know is that I am all that no matter my hair color or even if I have hair.


End file.
